


Opération Bas les masques !

by Ploum



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Assumer son apparence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lever le masque
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Après le film, Megamind continue d’utiliser sa montre déguisement pour sortir avec Roxanne, mal à l’aise avec son vrai visage qui est toujours source de frayeur auprès du commun des mortels. Cette mascarade n'est pas tant au goût de Roxanne à présent qu’elle sait qui se cache sous l’apparence de « Bernard », mais comment lui faire comprendre que son passé de vilain, et tout ce qui y est associé, est derrière lui à présent ?





	Opération Bas les masques !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).

> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Megamind appartiennent à la firme Dreamworks. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par kandai_suika au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.  
Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

— Je peux savoir ce que cela veut dire ?

Megamind se tassa sur lui-même, se sentant soudain tout petit devant Roxanne, impressionnante malgré sa taille modeste et sa silhouette svelte. Son regard seul suffisait à l’inciter à s’expliquer sur le champ et à ne pas tergiverser trop longtemps. Il avait l’impression que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui bien qu’il n’y eût personne à quelques pas du restaurant que la jeune femme avait réservé. C’était leur premier rendez-vous depuis les événements à Metrocity – depuis qu’elle avait découvert la vérité sur Bernard-Megamind aussi. Bien que Roxanne connût à présent la vérité, Megamind avait décidé de continuer à emprunter l’apparence du bibliothécaire par commodité mais aussi et surtout par crainte de la réaction des autres à la vue de sa véritable apparence. Après sa victoire sur Titan, son image s’était grandement améliorée auprès des habitants mais Megamind n’avait pas le moindre doute quant au fait qu’elle suscitait encore la peur, surtout pour ceux qui n’en avaient pas l’habitude. De ce fait, il n’était pas prêt à assumer son visage en pleine rue en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il s’était dit qu’elle-même serait plus à l’aise avec un visage familier et normal. C’était raté.

Il se mit à triturer sa montre, mal à l’aise puis il émit un rire d’inconfort.

— Ah, c’est une très bonne question ! C’est que…

— Retire-moi ça ! C’est avec Megamind que j’ai rendez-vous ce soir, pas avec Bernard ! s’énerva la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

Megamind se crispa et l’air penaud, il fit cesser l’illusion. Roxanne essaya d’attraper son regard mais il esquiva. A la vue de sa détresse plus que palpable, Roxanne se calma et l’observa plus attentivement, la colère disparue.

— Explique-toi ! A quoi ça rime ça ? Je sais qui tu es à présent, alors dans quel but as-tu fait cela ? C’est censé me remémorer de doux souvenirs ? Ça me rappelle surtout la dernière fois que nous…

Roxanne s’arrêta à ce moment-là puis se mordit les lèvres tandis que le douloureux souvenir remontait à l’esprit des deux jeunes gens. Le jour où ils s’étaient embrassés et où, par sa maladresse, Roxanne avait découvert la vérité sur celui qu’elle s’était mise à fréquenter. Le sentiment de trahison pour la première, de culpabilité et de tristesse pour l’autre. Depuis, les choses avaient été mises à plat sur ce sujet-là et cela allait mieux mais le souvenir restait inconfortable.

Elle soupira.

— Sérieusement, Megamind, pourquoi ?

Avec un sourire triste, il désigna son visage.

— C’est évident non ?

Roxanne fronça les sourcils, incertaine. Il était évident qu’il s’agissait d’un sujet qui le préoccupait mais elle ne comprenait pas encore pour quelle raison.

Megamind insista et pointa ses joues de ses doigts.

— Mon visage !

Cette fois, Roxanne haussa les sourcils.

— Oui et alors ?

— Comment ça, ‘et alors’ ? Mais il est monstrueux !

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne peux pas le nier ! Ce crâne énorme, cette peau bleue, ces yeux globuleux, ces mains… tout, tout, tout ! Les gens ont peur de moi et je les comprends ! N-nous sommes censés profiter de notre rendez-vous ensemble, pas effrayer les gens autour de nous !

Roxanne ne sut que répondre dans un premier temps, atterrée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. C’était ainsi qu’il se voyait ? Pourtant, lorsqu’il était encore un super-vilain, il n’avait jamais eu l’air de se soucier du jugement des autres quant à son apparence, bien au contraire ; il en avait joué pour essayer d’impressionner les autres et de susciter leur crainte. Cette assurance n’avait-elle donc été que de façade ? Sans son masque de vilain, n’avait-il donc aucune estime de lui-même ?

— Je ne veux pas non plus que me fréquenter te porte préjudice –

— Mais pourquoi ? A cause de ton apparence ?

Megamind acquiesça.

— Oui. Que tu fréquentes quelqu’un comme moi –

— Mais en quoi ça me porterait préjudice ? C’est ridicule ! Et puis c’est toi que j’aime et je l’assume complètement ! rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence avant de rougir en réalisant qu’elle venait d’avouer ses sentiments pour lui à voix haute.

Elle l’avait embrassé ce jour-là et de fait, ses sentiments pour lui étaient des plus explicites, pourtant cela l’embarrassait – elle avait cru aimer et embrasser Bernard ce jour-là, et si l’idée d’aimer et d’embrasser Megamind ne la rebutait pas, au contraire, ils n’en avaient pas encore reparlé. Elle se tut un instant mais devant elle, Megamind était si abattu qu’il ne paraissait pas s’être rendu compte des mots qu’elle venait de prononcer. Cela la blessa un peu plus de le voir ainsi. Il ne le méritait pas. Aussi elle reprit sur le même ton :

— J’assume qui tu es, ton visage et même ton passé ! Je sais que malgré les apparences que tu donnais, tu es comme le Bernard dont tu as pris l’apparence ; maladroit, gentil et sensible, loin des étiquettes que tous, y compris toi et moi à l’époque, te collaient. Tu n’as pas à avoir honte de qui tu es, bien au contraire !

— Mais je –

Megamind fut coupé lorsque Roxanne lui prit les mains, le visage adouci.

— Ecoute, Megamind. Ton aspect n’est peut-être pas classique mais tu n’es pas un monstre et tu n’as pas à te cacher – et pourquoi le ferais-tu, tout le monde ici te connait et connait ton visage ! Tu n’as pas à avoir peur de sortir tel que tu es !

Le visage de Megamind ne se dérida pas ; tout juste paraissait-il sceptique vis-à-vis de ses paroles.

— C’est peut-être vrai pour certains... et surtout pour ceux qui m’ont vu suffisamment de fois pour en avoir l’habitude. Mais il y a plein de gens qui ne le savent pas et qui ont encore peur. C’était facile quand j’étais un super-vilain, ça me profitait au contraire ! Mais là ? Je suis laid et inhabituel, j’effraie et je-ça ne va pas. Maintenant que je suis un gentil, je ne veux pas les effrayer.

— Megamind…

Roxanne l’observa, le cœur serré. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui, d’autant plus qu’elle se doutait que sa propre conduite, ses propres paroles par le passé avaient sans doute contribué à construire cette mésestime qu’il avait de lui-même. _Avez-vous réellement pensé que je puisse être attirée par vous ?_ A l’instant où elle avait prononcé ces mots, elle avait voulu croire que non, ce n’était pas le cas, tout en sachant à quel point elle se mentait à elle-même – raison pour laquelle elle s’était retournée pour le voir disparaitre sous cette pluie torrentielle, désolée et abattue. Comme elle les avait regrettés, déjà à cet instant, et comme elle les regrettait plus encore à présent ! _Non_… Il avait lâché sa réponse d’une voix faible et honteuse, détruite. Il n’avait pas cru cela possible lui non plus à ce moment-là – pas en adoptant son véritable aspect.

Et vraisemblablement, il devait toujours ne pas y croire ou avoir du mal.

— Tu te trompes Megamind, reprit-elle avec douceur. Les gens de Metrocity savent ce que tu as fait et t’en sont reconnaissants, et dans le fond, à côté de la menace que tu as écartée, tes actions n’étaient pas méchantes. Tout le monde t’a pardonné et s’est habitué à ton aspect, même ceux qui en avaient le plus peur !

— En es-tu réellement sûre ?

Elle ne sut que répliquer. Quelle preuve pouvait-elle apporter ? Aucune ! Elle n’y avait même pas prêté attention mais il ne lui avait plus semblé voir de révulsion de quiconque devant l’aspect de son compagnon.

— Bien sûr ! Même si je ne peux pas te le prouver, je le pense vraiment. Et pour ceux qui ont encore un peu du mal, laisse-leur un peu de temps ; ils s’habitueront à ton aspect. Tu n’as pas à te cacher pour les épargner, ça n’a pas lieu d’être.

Megamind parut songeur et hésitant. Durant ce court laps de temps, Roxanne jeta un coup d’œil vers l’entrée du restaurant et se rendit compte du temps qu’ils avaient passé dehors. Avec un signe de tête, elle lui prit la main et le tira vers le restaurant. Elle crut la partie gagnée tandis qu’il se laissait faire mais lorsque Megamind aperçut une première personne à travers une fenêtre, il bloqua et força Roxanne à l’arrêt. Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise puis dépitée à la vue de son visage désappointé. Elle comprit le problème avant même qu’il ne se justifiât :

— Je… je suis désolé, je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça.

La tête basse, il avait l’air si malheureux que malgré les protestations qu’elle souhaitait émettre, elle abdiqua dans un soupir. Ce ne serait qu’un temps car elle était bien déterminée à faire cesser cette mascarade idiote rapidement mais pour l’instant, elle préféra laisser couler. Le problème était sans doute plus profond qu’il n’y paraissait et ils ne pouvaient passer leur soirée sur le trottoir, le ventre vide.

— Reprends son apparence si tu te sens plus à l’aise avec.

Megamind leva un regard reconnaissant vers elle avant de porter précipitamment sa main sur sa montre. En la réglant, la silhouette de Bernard se dressa à la place du sien, soulageant ainsi l’alien. Face à lui, Roxanne se sentit pour la première fois déçue de le retrouver. A présent qu’elle savait qu’il n’était pas le véritable Bernard et que ce dernier était bien tel que tous l’imaginaient… Ce n’était pas lui-même tout en l’étant. Ce n’était qu’une illusion et elle désirait sortir avec un partenaire plus que concret. Mais Megamind en avait besoin pour l’instant alors elle prendrait sur elle. Cependant, elle était déterminée à trouver un moyen de l’aider à s’assumer totalement et à se débarrasser de cette image qu’il préférait renvoyer et qui n’avait pour unique but que de le rassurer.

**

— La bibliothèque ? Mais pourquoi aller à la bibliothèque ?

Roxanne sourit en toute innocence à son petit-ami bien que l’initiative fût loin d’être anodine et qu’elle avait fait exprès d’y aller en sa présence. Ils se trouvaient à quelques pas de l’entrée du bâtiment auquel ils faisaient face. Même après les mois passés, cela leur faisait encore tout drôle à tous les deux de se retrouver ensemble devant ce dernier ; après tout, c’était là que Roxanne avait rencontré le faux Bernard pour la première fois, c’était là qu’elle avait eu de la curiosité pour ce dernier et qu’elle avait désiré le connaitre davantage et c’était à partir de là qu’ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Grâce à cela, elle avait eu l’occasion de connaitre Megamind même revêtu d’une fausse apparence et c’était ainsi qu’ils étaient tombés amoureux tous les deux. Si sur le coup, lorsqu’elle avait découvert la supercherie, elle s’était sentie flouée et trahie, à présent elle louait cette initiative hasardeuse et involontaire sans laquelle elle ne l’aurait jamais connu véritablement. Avant cela, elle s’était arrêtée strictement à son apparence, à ses enlèvements et à ses attentats qui tenaient, en vérité, plus de gamineries puériles qu’autre chose.

Megamind la fixait avec surprise, comme s’il cherchait à déterminer si elle était en train de plaisanter – elle voyait presque les rouages de son esprit s’agiter à toute vitesse. Super-génie qui réfléchissait trop loin sur des choses sans importance… Il avait pris une fois encore l’apparence de Bernard ; c’était drôle parce qu’à présent qu’elle connaissait la supercherie, elle voyait tout ce qui le différenciait du vrai, dans sa posture et dans sa conduite. Cette fois, Roxanne avait fait semblant de rien, même si elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de tiquer en le voyant. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps avant qu’il ne se rendît compte du ridicule de la situation… et elle était bien déterminée à précipiter les choses ! Mais le problème était profond alors il lui faudrait y aller progressivement voire même pas à pas, même si c’était frustrant. Elle avait ainsi l’impression de se consacrer davantage à cette tâche qu’à leur couple naissant mais elle n’avait pas le choix.

Elle ne désirait pas baser leur couple sur une telle illusion ni maintenir le mal-être subconscient de l’ancien super-vilain. Il lui fallait donc prendre les choses en main.

— Je dois rendre un livre aujourd’hui, comme une idiote j’ai oublié de le rendre plus tôt… ça ne te dérange pas, j’espère ?

_Tu n’as pas intérêt à dire non, parce que je t’y trainerai quand même_, pensa-t-elle en même temps qu’elle rayonnait de candeur. Megamind ne sut que dire face à cela, un peu dépité – l’endroit était un choix un peu bizarre pour un rendez-vous romantique – mais qu’importait ? Il était avec Roxanne et où qu’elle voulût aller, cela lui convenait.

— D’accord !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l’entrée du bâtiment et traversèrent les portes qui s’ouvrirent devant eux. Plusieurs personnes passèrent à leurs côtés sans leur prêter la moindre attention et Megamind apprécia cet anonymat et cette absence de jugement. Ils avancèrent tout droit vers le stand d’accueil et s’arrêtèrent en bout de la file d’attente. Megamind grimaça mais rongea ses freins et se força à rester patient ; il était un gentil à présent et doubler n’était pas un geste correct. Il se tourna vers Roxanne. Avec elle, ce serait forcément moins long, n’est-ce pas ? En plus il n’y avait que deux groupes de personnes, il devrait y survivre !

— Tu comptes également consulter ou emprunter un livre ou c’est juste pour un rendu ? demanda-t-il d’une voix neutre alors qu’intérieurement, il la suppliait de répondre la troisième option.

Peut-être aurait-il dû formuler sa supplique à voix haute car elle ne l’entendit pas du tout :

— Je souhaitais rester un peu afin de faire des recherches pour mon prochain reportage. Comme nous tournerons dans quelques jours, j’aimerais être au point sur le sujet avant et il ne me reste plus tellement de temps. Ça te dérange ?

Megamind agita les mains en signe de défense, l’air catastrophé.

— Non, non, pas du tout ! C’était juste… pour savoir.

Et qu’allait-il donc faire pendant ce temps, lui ? Roxanne plissa les yeux et l’observa avec douceur tandis qu’elle devinait ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Elle le rassura aussitôt :

— Je ne compte pas les lire ici, ne t’inquiète pas. Juste les feuilleter vite fait pour savoir lesquels emprunter. Ce ne sera pas si long.

Megamind retint le long soupir qu’il fut tenté d’émettre mais son soulagement était parfaitement visible sur son visage. Roxanne gloussa, ce qui le fit rougir. Il reporta brièvement son attention devant eux, vers la file ; au même instant, le premier groupe partait et le second s’avança. Ils les imitèrent. Cela n’avait pas l’air si long finalement. Vraiment, il devrait y survivre.

Il tourna la tête vers les rayonnages de livres, peu enthousiaste à l’idée de déambuler parmi eux – pas qu’il n’aimât pas les livres mais il préférait profiter de la présence de Roxanne. L’idée disparut de son esprit lorsqu’il aperçut l’un des archivistes qu’il reconnut aisément pour lui avoir volé son visage. Bernard.

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, mais qu’est-ce qu’il fiche là ?_ Il devint soudain pâle et se figea, horrifié. Comme un idiot, il n’avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité – et dire que cela aurait pu se produire à un de ses rendez-vous avec Roxanne des mois plus tôt, lorsqu’elle n’était pas encore au courant de la supercherie ! Roxanne lui jeta un regard surpris auquel il répondit par un sourire forcé avant de reporter son attention sur l’individu. Ce dernier avait disparu. Il regarda de tous côtés mais ne le retrouva pas. Il soupira de soulagement. Personne ne le regardait de travers ni ne s’agitait, personne n’avait donc dû se rendre compte qu’un court instant, il y avait eu deux Bernard dans la bibliothèque, à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre.

— Megamind, est-ce que ça va ?

— Quoi ? Oh oui, oui, ça va, ça va très bien même !

Son attitude confuse et distraite démentait ses paroles et Roxanne comprit aisément son mensonge. Elle ne rétorqua rien et cacha le sourire satisfait qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres. Première partie du plan validée. Elle espéra que cela le ferait réfléchir même si elle ne doutait pas que pour le moment, seules l’horreur et l’inquiétude devaient l’habiter. Un peu de patience. Une première pièce venait d’être posée sur l’échiquier.

Enfin, le groupe de gens qui les précédait quitta l’accueil. Ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à une jeune standardiste d’une vingtaine d’années qui ne leur rappela rien du tout – peut-être une nouvelle. Elle possédait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue-de-cheval haute et des yeux noisette. Elle les accueillit avec bonne humeur, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

— Bonjour ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Je viens pour vous rendre un livre, expliqua Roxanne en extrayant ce dernier de son sac pour le poser sur le comptoir.

Cependant, la standardiste ne s’en saisit pas, son regard rivé sur Megamind – _Bernard_. Ce dernier regardait en l’air, inconscient de l’attention qui lui était portée. Troublée, elle se pencha vers Roxanne :

— V-vous sortez avec Bernard ?

— Quoi ?

Megamind, qui avait entendu, s’était exclamé instinctivement et rivé son regard vers la jeune femme avant de lui adresser une grimace gênée lorsqu’il réalisa la confusion. Forcément, s’il revêtait le visage de ce dernier, les gens pensaient que Roxanne sortait avec lui, c’était logique. Blessant aussi. Mais c’était sans doute mieux ainsi, n’est-ce pas ?

Le constat le rendit un peu amer malgré tout.

— Non, avec Megamind.

Ce dernier sursauta et jeta un regard effaré vers Roxanne. Elle avait lâché cette affirmation sur un ton assuré, comme si c’était tout à fait normal et qu’elle l’assumait totalement. Sa gorge se serra, ému. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’elle eût autant de facilité à dévoiler qu’elle fréquentait un individu comme lui – et il ne lui en aurait pas voulu pour cela, c’aurait été bien normal. Cependant, il ne niait pas en lui-même qu’un immense poids venait de disparaitre de sa poitrine. Elle l’aimait suffisamment pour ne pas s’en cacher, en dépit de qui il était.

Il ne dit rien et Roxanne en fut intérieurement soulagée. La situation aurait été d’autant plus compliquée s’il refusait également qu’elle assumât leur relation devant tout le monde.

Face à eux, la standardiste les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma, hésitant à poser davantage de questions. Elle attrapa distraitement le livre en question et le bipa pour enregistrer son retour, mais son attention était toujours rivée vers eux. Alors qu’elle plaçait le livre dans la caisse pour le ranger sur son étagère, elle céda finalement à la curiosité – il s’agissait tout de même de son collègue et jamais elle n’aurait cru qu’il fréquentât quelqu’un sans le fréquenter, et puis cette histoire était bizarre et lui aussi.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous avec Bernard alors ? Vous avez besoin d’aide pour la recherche d’un livre ?

— Je…

Roxanne hésita, peu enthousiaste à l’idée de mentir – tout ça parce que Megamind refusait de se montrer avec son véritable aspect. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque crût qu’elle faisait double jeu avec Megamind d’un côté et Bernard de l’autre, c’était insensé ! Elle ne voulait que Megamind et personne d’autre.

— Mais d’ailleurs, j’y pense Bernard, ne devriez-vous pas être aux archives ?

— Euh, je…

Ce fut au tour de Megamind de se retrouver coincé. Il se tritura les doigts, mal à l’aise, et réfléchit à toute vitesse sur quelque chose à répliquer. Il accompagnait Roxanne, il ne comptait pas faire semblant de s’y rendre pour travailler ! Il doutait que prétendre avoir pris un jour de congé passerait, si Bernard devait se trouver sur les lieux. D’ailleurs, comment réagiraient-ils si –

Il fut exempté de répondre lorsqu’un énorme bruit métallique retentit, attirant l’attention de tout le monde. C’était Bernard qui poussait un chariot rempli de livres. Il passa devant eux sans les considérer, la même posture amorphe qu’à son habitude, et il disparut sans se rendre compte des murmures qui jalonnèrent son sillage. De nombreux regards se reportèrent sur le second Bernard debout devant l’accueil. Ce dernier, raide, tâchait de les ignorer mais il ne le put pas avec la standardiste qui le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés. Il lui adressa un petit sourire contrit auquel elle ne réagit pas. Il voulut disparaitre et hésita tout simplement à s’enfuir mais il n’eut pas le temps de mettre son pseudo-plan à exécution :

— Mais que… qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?

Roxanne poussa un soupir puis le désigna du pouce :

— Lui, ce n’est pas Bernard, c’est Megamind.

— P-pardon ? Mais… comment avez-vous pris son visage ?

Roxanne désigna alors l’énorme montre à son poignet.

— Sa montre, une invention à lui.

La standardiste secoua la tête, effarée.

— Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre son visage ? Vous – nous savons qui vous êtes !

Megamind voulut se faire tout petit mais malheureusement pour lui, Bernard ne l’était pas tant, moins que lui en tout cas. Les quelques personnes à proximité s’étaient tournées vers eux et suivaient l’échange avec intérêt, chuchotant entre eux pour commenter. Roxanne le fixa. Elle pria pour qu’il se rendît ainsi compte que sa conduite rendait seulement la situation plus confuse qu’autre chose et qu’il était temps de rétablir la vérité et de dévoiler son véritable aspect. Elle espéra réellement qu’il le fît – après tout, tout le monde savait que c’était lui à présent. Il ne le fit pas. Elle se mordit les lèvres, dépitée.

Il ne s’expliqua pas davantage devant la standardiste. A la place, il décréta qu’il avait des choses urgentes à régler et qu’il ne pouvait rester davantage de temps. Il s’excusa et s’enfuit, après un dernier regard désolé vers Roxanne. Son départ précipité fut tout autant commenté que le reste.

Roxanne plongea son visage entre ses mains avec fatalisme et poussa un soupir résigné. Ce mal-être… c’était encore plus ancré en lui qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Elle leva la tête et fixa un instant l’horloge murale sans la voir. Il fallait dire que cela faisait tant d’années qu’il vivait écrasé par le poids des préjugés dus à son aspect et au lieu dans lequel il avait grandi… C’était devenu instinctif, une sorte de système d’autodéfense en quelque sorte. Il y avait fait fi en tant que super-vilain parce que ces jugements lui desservaient ; il collait dans le moule que les autres lui avaient désigné. Plus maintenant.

Roxanne se sentait aussi responsable de cela que les autres, l’ayant, comme les autres, jugé sur l’aspect qu’il reflétait et que tout le monde avait vu en lui sans chercher plus loin. Et ce constat, plus que tout autre, la blessa davantage.

Mais cela n’altérait en rien sa volonté d’aider Megamind à quitter ce masque derrière lequel il se réfugiait.

**

Les épaules de Roxanne s’affaissèrent alors que la silhouette qui descendait de la voiture n’était autre que celle d’un parfait inconnu. Un jeune homme brun d’environ la même taille que Bernard aux yeux bleus, aux traits doux et à la mâchoire anguleuse. Il paraissait avoir une vingtaine d’années. Pas Bernard donc, mais pas lui-même non plus. Elle l’avait reconnu uniquement grâce à son attitude maladroite et à Minion qui l’accompagnait. Elle avait espéré que la scène de la bibliothèque lui aurait servi de leçon et qu’il aurait retenu que les gens avaient été davantage choqués de découvrir qu’il se faisait passer pour quelqu’un d’autre – ce que personne n’avait compris, d’ailleurs – que pour autre chose. Lui avait juste retenu la confusion qu’avait entrainée le fait d’emprunter le visage d’un habitant connu de tous.

Du coup il s’était contenté de changer de visage. Elle était bien avancée avec ça.

_J’espère que c’est une blague._ Elle souffla avant de reprendre un sourire faux tandis que Megamind s’avançait vers elle, enthousiaste mais gauche. Comme elle savait qu’au fond, ce n’était pas par méchanceté ou par mesquinerie qu’il agissait ainsi mais que c’était là l’expression d’un mal-être important, elle prenait sur elle et s’efforçait d’être patiente.

Enfin, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle ne glisserait pas quelques mots à son intention dans l’espoir de lui faire comprendre son déplaisir.

– Eh bien, heureusement que Minion est là, je ne t’aurais pas reconnu sinon ! s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix enjouée, à l’opposé de sa réelle humeur.

Ce dernier se pencha pour lancer un regard de travers vers Megamind qui parut vouloir se faire plus petit, plus mal à l’aise encore qu’il ne l’était jusque-là. Minion jugeait-il de la même façon qu’elle les initiatives du petit génie ? C’était tout à fait possible. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement enthousiasmé par leurs rendez-vous, basé sur l’illusion de Bernard que Megamind avait entretenue. L’histoire continuait un peu de se poursuivre en quelque sorte, même si ce n’était plus elle qu’il désirait tromper.

– D’ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ? Ce n’est pas que tu gênes, ne t’inquiète pas ! fit-elle en agitant les mains en signe de défense. Mais comme ta présence n’était pas prévue…

Ce n’était qu’une balade en parc, nul besoin de n’être que tous les deux, mais elle aurait préféré savoir à l’avance que Minion serait là également. Elle l’aimait bien, là n’était pas le problème ; mais entre une balade romantique et entre amis, il y avait une marge.

Ce fut au tour de ce dernier de secouer les mains, l’air malhabile.

– Oh non, ce n’est pas du tout ça. Je l’accompagnais juste, il a fallu que je le lève, il était tellement fatigué après avoir travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit sur une nouvelle invention qu’il n’a pas entendu le réveil !

– Quel genre d’invention ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Megamind ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, heureux d’en discuter, mais Minion l’interrompit dans son élan :

– Du coup, je vais y aller, je ne vais pas gâcher votre rendez-vous –

– Oh, Minion, attends ! J’ai à te parler, deux secondes !

Roxanne se précipita sur son bras pour le tirer de côté, à l’opposé de Megamind. Elle adressa un signe en V en même temps qu’elle répéta ‘deux secondes’, puis elle s’éloigna suffisamment pour qu’il n’entendît pas ce qu’ils se diraient. L’opération ‘Bas les masques’, comme elle avait décidé de nommer son entreprise, pour Megamind s’avérait plus ardue que prévue et elle avait grandement besoin d’alliés. Le meilleur ami du petit génie en constituerait un de taille si sa suspicion se révélait exacte. Une fois bien à l’écart, elle vérifia que Megamind n’avait pas bougé mais ce dernier était resté planté près de la voiture, l’air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de lui-même. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers Minion qui la jaugeait avec étonnement.

– C’est à propos de Megamind et de sa montre, chuchota-t-elle à son intention, car elle ne souhaitait pas prendre de risque. J’ai vu ton air dépité face à sa nouvelle apparence.

Minion parut mal à l’aise, sans doute ne savait-il pas quoi dire car il ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie elle se situait.

– C’est vrai que je –

– Je ne te le cacherai pas, ça ne me plait pas davantage que toi, lui avoua-t-elle avant de surenchérir : J’aimerais vraiment qu’il assume enfin notre relation et surtout qu’il s’assume lui-même, et qu’il arrête d’emprunter une autre apparence. J’espérais que la scène à la bibliothèque lui aurait fait comprendre que c’est plus contreproductif qu’autre chose – les gens ne comprenaient juste pas pour quelle raison il n’avait pas son propre visage alors que tout le monde le connait – mais voilà le résultat.

– Attends, c’était volontaire là-bas ?

– Hm, hm, confirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête. Enfin… disons que j’espérais grandement qu’une telle chose se produise et qu’il réalise ainsi qu’il n’est pas… que les gens ne le voient pas…

– Comme un monstre, termina Minion à sa place et elle acquiesça.

– Oui. Lui reste arrêté sur cette idée alors que c’est faux. Il a sauvé la ville et tout le monde connait sa tête ! Plus personne ne craint de le croiser dans la rue, à part peut-être quelques tocards…

– C’est vrai que la situation a bien changé depuis qu’il a vaincu Titan.

– Voilà ! Mais on dirait que Megamind reste arrêté sur l’image que les gens avaient de lui par le passé et c’est faux. Il n’est… il n’est pas effrayant, il a juste un aspect inhabituel, et je suis sûre que tout le monde s’y accoutumerait à force. Et puis c’est avec lui que je sors, pas avec un homme X, je ne veux pas que les gens croient que… euh…

– Ne t’inquiète pas, je doute que les gens aient une telle opinion de toi !

Roxanne lui adressa un sourire triste.

– Là n’est pas la question. Ce n’est pas moi que cela concerne en premier lieu mais Megamind. Il en souffre, ça se voit, et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Il a peur du regard que les autres lui portent. Après tout ce qu’il a vécu et ce qu’il a fait pour la ville, il devrait s’en ficher et vivre sa vie comme il l’entend en assumant son apparence –

– Je suis d’accord avec toi, ce n’est pas lui ça, appuya Minion. Lui c’est… ce sont ses tenues gothiques et grandioses parce que c’est ce qu’il aime et qu’il se trouve classe ainsi, c’est… ce n’est pas un pauvre type maladroit – bon, ok, il est réellement maladroit, et pas qu’un peu – et replié sur lui-même comme il se montre aujourd’hui. J’avoue que… j’avoue que quand je le vois aujourd’hui, je regrette un peu l’époque où nous étions des super-vilains. Pas pour ce qui était des super-méchancetés que nous infligions à la ville, non, mais… pour lui, pour ce qu’il était. J’ai l’impression – il n’est pas encore l’ombre de lui-même mais presque.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire. 

Elle partageait son point de vue, Megamind ne s’était pas du tout fait à sa nouvelle vie de super-gentil et de héros. Il ne concevait même pas que les gens pussent le considérer différemment à présent, suite à ses actes héroïques. Ce n’était plus la peur qui transparaissait dans chacun lorsqu’on évoquait l’ancien vilain mais de l’admiration et du respect, d’avoir réussi à vaincre Hal Stewart malgré l’absence de superpouvoirs, grâce à son génie et à ses machines, et d’avoir ainsi sauvé leur ville.

– Je le lui ai déjà répété plein de fois, tu sais, et il ne veut rien entendre. Ça me dépasse un peu.

– Moi aussi.

Le silence suivit ses paroles pendant quelques secondes, le temps que chacun ruminât cette discussion. Puis Roxanne décida de lui faire une proposition :

– Veux-tu te joindre à moi dans l’opération ‘Bas les masques’ ?

– Bas les masques ? Pour Megamind tu veux dire ?

– Oui ! Pour lui faire comprendre tout ça, qu’il n’a pas besoin de se cacher et qu’il se fait plus de mal à lui-même qu’autre chose en pensant le contraire. Et que même si son inquiétude était en partie justifiée – en partie seulement, pour les idiots qui réussiraient encore à s’effrayer à la vue de sa tête – il n’a pas à se cacher pour leur confort mais il doit assumer qui il est et en être fier. Que sa particularité n’est pas une monstruosité mais une marque de son unicité, tout simplement !

– Oui ! s’enthousiasma Minion en levant le poing en l’air, puis il fut interrompu par la voix de Megamind plus loin :

– Dites, vous avez fini ? Je peux venir ?

D’un accord tacite ils décidèrent de conclure rapidement cette discussion, car l’ennui rendait le génie impatient.

– Il faudra qu’on se voie pour discuter de ça et surtout de comment procéder ! lâcha alors Minion d’une voix rapide.

– Oui ! Ça ne sera pas compliqué et puis nous pourrons toujours nous contacter par téléphone.

– Téléphone ?

Minion bugga un instant puis il se rappela de ce que c’était. Sauf que celui qui détenait le leur était Megamind et qu’établir des plans secrets dessus n’était pas la chose la plus discrète au monde.

– Oh, oui, un téléphone –

– Megamind a mon numéro, tu n’auras qu’à le lui demander !

– C’est-à-dire que…

– J’arrive, Megamind ! s’exclama-t-elle à l’adresse de ce dernier avant de se retourner brièvement vers Minion pour lui souffler : On verra la suite par message, envoie-m’en un d’abord que j’aie ton numéro.

Minion voulut protester mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Roxanne rejoignit Megamind et ensemble, ils partirent pour leur promenade. Megamind lui jeta une œillade intriguée puis lui adressa un geste pour le saluer auquel Minion répondit avec retard avant d’abaisser lentement sa main. La portière de la voiture était encore ouverte – le petit génie avait oublié de la fermer. Il le fit avant de contourner le véhicule pour reprendre le siège conducteur. Il soupira.

Il n’avait plus qu’à aller s’acheter un téléphone portable, à présent.

**

Roxanne serra les poings et résista à l’envie d’en lever un en signe de détermination, les yeux brillants. Cette fois cela allait fonctionner, elle y croyait. Elle avait Minion de son côté à présent, ce qui représentait un atout non négligeable. Pour l’instant elle attendait l’arrivée de Megamind près de l’un de leurs lieux de rencontre habituels, même si elle ne comptait pas s’y rendre cette fois. Il était dimanche, il faisait beau et le marché se dressait sur la grande place publique et ses ruelles attenantes comme il en était d’usage. Megamind n’était pas très coutumier de ce genre de rassemblement et Roxanne y avait vu là une occasion pour lui de prendre un peu un bain de foule. Heureusement, elle n’avait pas eu à insister pour s’y rendre car elle était une habituée, Megamind le savait, et il désirait tout autant qu’elle passer du temps avec elle.

C’était parfait.

– Roxanne !

Elle se retourna pour voir Megamind sous sa fausse apparence de jeune brun trébucher en s’extirpant de la voiture, se rétamer sur le trottoir et s’accrocher au lampadaire pour ne pas chuter complètement. Il lui fit un coucou avant de penser à se redresser et une fois debout, il la rejoignit d’un pas rapide, les cheveux décoiffés et ses vêtements froissés. La chemise, qui entrait auparavant dans le pantalon, en ressortait voire même en dépassait légèrement. Roxanne se mordit la lèvre, amusée par sa maladresse. Elle adressa un geste à Minion, visible en tant que chauffeur dans la voiture, qui lui répondit par un pouce levé avant de quitter le trottoir. Lorsqu’il fut devant elle, elle lui attrapa les mains et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

– Tu ne devrais pas te jeter aussi précipitamment de la voiture, voilà le résultat ! s’exclama-t-elle dans un rire après qu’ils se furent salués.

– Je ne suis pas tombé, rétorqua-t-il avec bonne humeur avant de jeter une œillade soucieuse vers la foule qui commençait à affluer dans la rue.

Roxanne n’osa pas lui dire que ce n’était rien comparé au marché qui était très fréquenté.

– On dirait qu’il y a grand monde de sorti aujourd’hui, constata-t-il.

– Oui. Comme tous les jours de marché, il a son succès parmi les habitants, on y trouve de tout et surtout des produits locaux.

Une lueur de curiosité apparut dans le regard de Megamind. Il avait toujours évité ce type de rassemblement, excepté lors de ses attaques. Sans sa façade de super-vilain, il ne s’y sentait pas à son aise.

– On y va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire tandis qu’elle saisissait son bras. Il acquiesça. Ils suivirent les gens qui les précédaient vers la grande place et se laissèrent porter par le rythme du courant que la foule leur imposait. Rapidement, celle-ci devint de plus en plus compacte, ce qui rendit Megamind un peu circonspect. Pas qu’il fût agoraphobe mais il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être parmi autant de monde et il suffisait sans doute d’une maladresse pour qu’il perdît son apparence humaine. Instinctivement il tâta sa montre qui était bien en place. Il n’en montra rien mais intérieurement, le soulagement le traversa brièvement. Il devait être prudent mais il n’y avait nulle raison qu’il y eût un quelconque souci. Là encore, il apprécia l’anonymat que lui conférait ce visage inconnu et le fait de ne susciter aucune réaction chez les personnes dont le regard glissait involontairement sur lui car personne ne s’efforçait de le dévisager. Il aimait à être reconnu mais ne souhaitait pas que ce fût au prix de la frayeur qu’il susciterait. C’était une chose qu’il regrettait de son statut d’ancien super-vilain où peu importait car au contraire, il en jouissait, mais il lui suffisait de contempler le visage de Roxanne pour que ce sentiment disparût. Non, même si cette situation avait quelques inconvénients, il avait gagné bien davantage au change.

Il fallait juste qu’il s’habituât à sa nouvelle vie.

Il ne remarqua pas les fréquents coups d’œil que lui jetait Roxanne, dans l’expectative. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que, alors qu’ils gagnaient les premiers stands du marché, sa fausse apparence disparut, comme il n’avait pas noté auparavant que sa montre avait été programmée de sorte à finir par s’éteindre après un certain laps de temps. Roxanne retint un sourire satisfait. Le bricolage de Minion avait finalement fonctionné ! Etant donné sa difficulté à récupérer l’objet sans que le propriétaire ne le remarquât, Minion n’avait pas eu le temps de tester l’efficacité de sa manœuvre. Ainsi Megamind avait-il repris sa véritable apparence à son insu sans même qu’il n’en n’eût conscience ni ne sentît le moindre changement en lui. Il portait son regard partout sur les stands, en un lieu où, jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais été le bienvenu.

Comme Roxanne l’avait espéré, il n’y eut nul cri de terreur. Elle comptait bien faire semblant de se rendre compte tardivement du changement d’apparence et d’en être surprise – cet essai était autant pour lui que pour elle-même, afin de déterminer la réaction réelle de la population confrontée à son apparence. Elle souhaitait ainsi faire comprendre à son compagnon que leur jugement n’était pas aussi négatif qu’il le croyait et que de toute manière, leur avis n’était pas le plus important. Elle fut cependant dépitée de constater qu’il y avait encore quelques mouvements de recul instinctifs et des yeux qui se vrillaient vers lui pour le dévisager avec insistance ; l’habitude était encore tenace. Nul regard malveillant ceci étant, ce qui était une bonne chose ; avec le temps, ils cesseraient même ces gestes-là.

Roxanne chercha à le distraire afin qu’il ne s’en rendit pas compte mais cela ne fonctionna que dans un premier temps. Alors qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés devant un stand de fruits et légumes et que Roxanne était en train de régler ses emplettes, Megamind sentit le regard insistant du vendeur et commença à se poser des questions. Il demanda à Roxanne alors qu’ils s’extirpaient de la petite assemblée qui entourait le stand pour le quitter :

– Roxanne, j’ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, le vendeur me regardait bizarrement.

Roxanne serra les mâchoires, dépitée qu’il s’en fût aperçu et surtout, de la conduite de l’individu. Ce type était un géant doté d’une large bedaine et de poils qui dépassaient de tous ses vêtements, cela devait-il lui valoir des regards tordus des passants ?

Elle commença à bavarder dans l’espoir d’attirer son attention sur elle et non sur les gens, sur les emplettes qu’elle désirait effectuer et sur d’autres choses, sur le marché ou même ailleurs. Malgré ses efforts, Megamind se rendit compte des écarts qu’effectuaient certaines personnes après l’avoir vu et des œillades perplexes ou curieuses, ce qui le troubla. Il fronça les sourcils avant de baisser instinctivement son regard vers ses mains. Il s’arrêta brusquement, muet d’horreur, lorsqu’il aperçut leur couleur d’origine. Roxanne, qui observait finement ses réactions, le remarqua aussitôt et l’imita dans son arrêt.

– Je… mon apparence…

– Megamind…

Elle tendit les mains vers lui alors qu’il triturait furieusement sa montre, pour constater avec effroi que contrairement à la dernière fois, cela n’avait aucun effet. Cela amplifia son angoisse et de fait, il ne sentit même pas la main de Roxanne se poser sur son épaule.

– Megamind, calme-toi, ce n’est pas si grave.

– Je-Ça doit marcher. Ça DOIT marcher. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Le cœur de Roxanne se serra devant la détresse de son compagnon et elle tenta de le rassurer, en vain. Ses paroles effleuraient ses oreilles mais il ne l’écoutait pas. Il marmonnait en s’échinant sur sa montre qui refusait de fonctionner. Il essaya tous les boutons sans succès. Autour d’eux, son attitude surprenait plus qu’autre chose mais il n’y avait nul cri, si ce n’était ceux habituels des vendeurs qui vantaient les mérites de leurs marchandises ou des passants qui essayaient de se faire entendre de leurs interlocuteurs. Malgré tout, les oreilles de Megamind entendaient une nouvelle fois les mêmes cris de terreur poussés dans le restaurant, lorsque Bernard avait disparu pour lui laisser la place. Les mouvements de terreur jusqu’à vider totalement les salles tant sa vue leur avait été épouvantable. Seule Roxanne était restée, figée par la stupéfaction puis par la déception et par l’horreur. Les sons et les images ne cessèrent de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. La différence était que cette fois-là, seule une distraction avait été responsable de la situation mais la montre fonctionnait toujours ; pas ici. Toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par un terrible échec.

– Megamind, arrête de t’acharner ainsi sur cette montre, elle ne doit plus fonctionner !

Megamind leva alors la tête et la gorge de la jeune femme se serra à la vue de son regard terrifié. Elle comprenait ce qu’il redoutait.

– Megamind. Tu vois bien que personne ne crie…

Megamind l’entendit mais ne l’écouta pas. Les cris avaient disparu, ou plutôt s’étaient transformés pour redevenir ceux de la foule, qui n’avaient rien à voir avec lui. Perturbé, il se frotta le visage ; le passé semblait se mêler au présent et il ne savait plus distinguer le vrai du faux. Y avait-il véritablement eu des cris ou les avaient-ils seulement imaginés ? Dépité, il abandonna sa montre, conscient qu’il y avait trop de monde et qu’il n’avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour la démonter ici. Il tituba et leva la tête, un peu hébété. Les gens continuaient de passer pour la plupart alors qu’eux-mêmes étaient à l’arrêt, mais pas aussi vite que s’ils fuyaient. Plusieurs regards s’attardaient sur lui et il les imagina scrutateurs et mauvais.

Il décréta que c’en était trop et qu’il avait fait suffisamment de dégâts pour la journée. Il se mit soudain en branle et fonça dans la foule dans l’idée de s’en extirper au plus vite. Roxanne tendit la main vers lui, dans le vain espoir de le retenir.

– Megamind, non ! Megamind, attends !

Il bouscula de nombreux passants sur son chemin et s’en excusa régulièrement. Roxanne essaya dans un premier temps de le suivre et l’appela mais encombrée de ses paquets, elle finit par le perdre de vue. Elle s’arrêta, désappointée et seule. Elle soupira et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. C’était un terrible échec et pire que tout, Megamind en avait souffert. Elle se sentait presque comme un monstre.

Mais surtout, elle se sentait impuissante face au mal qui le rongeait et c’était ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine. Elle en vint même à se demander s’il y avait réellement espoir de changer les choses un jour.

**

Roxanne s’arrêta un instant devant l’usine désaffectée, troublée. Cela lui faisait drôle de venir là après tous les événements qui avaient fait basculer Megamind du statut de super-vilain à celui de super-héros. Un élan de nostalgie la saisit mais elle se reprit et pendant qu’elle fouillait dans sa mémoire, elle longea les murs de brique jusqu’à retrouver l’entrée secrète de l’antre de son compagnon. Elle sourit tristement en voyant ce même paillasson qui lui avait permis de repérer l’entrée la première fois. Elle était presque sûre que Megamind s’était réfugié là après la scène du marché – elle ne voyait pas d’autres endroits où il aurait pu se rendre. L’usine était relativement isolée du reste de la ville et il pouvait y être tranquille, et puis c’était son chez lui. Son chez lui…

Elle se força à se concentrer tandis qu’elle avançait dans les couloirs, essayant de se remémorer les embranchements et la façon dont elle était tombée sur la pièce principale, dans laquelle Bernard – le faux – l’avait ensuite rejointe, celle où il y avait eu toutes ces photos. Pas un bruit ne l’entourait si ce n’était celui de la tuyauterie, et pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle n’avait pas eu tort dans son raisonnement et si elle ne risquait pas d’y trouver personne. Peut-être Megamind avait-il déménagé pour ce qu’elle en savait. Elle verrait quoi faire selon s’il subsistait des traces de sa présence ou non ; si elle partirait, dépitée, ou si elle attendrait son éventuel retour.

Pour l’instant elle avança, se fiant à sa mémoire visuelle, et elle conserva un silence désappointé. Elle-même avait du mal à digérer ce qu’il venait de se produire et elle n’osait imaginer ce qu’il en était pour son compagnon. Il avait paru si terrifié qu’il y avait des chances pour qu’il en fût encore retourné.

Elle tomba brusquement sur la grande pièce et la retrouva aussi encombrée que dans ses souvenirs, si ce n’était plus puisque plus rien ne masquait toutes ses machines. Elle reconnut la silhouette de Megamind avachie sur un siège et confrontée à de hautes fenêtres qu’il fixait sans voir. Plusieurs écrans le devançaient et elle comprit qu’il était au courant de sa présence mais il n’en dit rien. Elle le rejoignit, désolée, et se plaça à sa gauche. Ses yeux étaient toujours vrillés vers la fenêtre mais il ne la regardait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

– Megamind ?

Un instant, elle se demanda si, d’une quelconque façon, il soupçonnait son intervention dans le drame qui s’était déroulé plus tôt et s’il lui en voulait pour cela. Sa gorge se serra davantage. Il aurait de quoi. Elle aperçut alors la carcasse de la montre démontée sur le bureau qui le devançait, les pièces et les ressorts exposés à l’air libre. Elle plissa les yeux puis soupira.

– Je sais que c’est Minion qui a trafiqué ma montre pour qu’elle ne fonctionne plus. J’ai retrouvé le mouchard.

Roxanne se raidit mais ne dit rien, dans l’attente.

– Tu le savais, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux tandis qu’un goût amer emplissait sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir ; jusque-là elle avait omis des choses mais elle refusait d’aller jusque-là.

– Oui.

Megamind hocha la tête sans protester. Il ne montra aucun signe de colère ; en réalité, il resta même placide et cela inquiéta plus encore Roxanne que s’il avait été fâché. Elle aurait presque préféré que ce fût le cas. Au lieu de cela, lorsqu’il se tourna vers elle, elle ne vit que la détresse dans ses yeux, semblable à celle qu’elle avait aperçue plus tôt dans la foule mais une lueur étrange s’y était ajoutée.

– Je comprends ce que vous avez essayé de faire, tu sais. Que vous espériez… _m’aider_, en agissant ainsi. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Les gens… mon apparence rebute et c’est tout à fait normal. Regarde-moi ! Je –

– Oui, je t’ai regardé, ça fait des mois et même des années que j’ai eu l’occasion de te regarder et tu ne me rebutes pas, fit-elle en s’agenouillant près de lui.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais se contint et se laissa aller au contact, allant même jusqu’à lui adresser un maigre sourire peu convaincant. Roxanne fut enchantée de cet effort et de ce que cela signifiait. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

– Tu es tel que tu es, Megamind, et tu n’as pas à t’en cacher. Tu n’es ni laid ni effrayant, tu es juste… toi. Tu es unique mais ce n’est pas un tort. Oui, tu ne te fonds pas dans la masse. Mais au fond, est-ce réellement ce que tu souhaites ? Tu t’en fichais avant !

– Avant j’étais un super-vilain et cela me plaisait bien de faire peur. Après tout, on m’avait toujours considéré comme tel, j’ai intégré la seule place que l’on m’ait laissée.

Le cœur de Roxanne se serra à ces mots. A présent qu’elle connaissait plus en détail le parcours de son compagnon et ce à quoi il avait été confronté, elle était désolée et se sentait presque coupable de la façon dont il avait été traité et qui avait fait de lui ce qu’il était devenu. Il avait pris la seule place qu’ils avaient daigné lui laisser parce que quoi qu’il tentait, il était toujours vu comme le méchant de l’histoire. Il n’avait pas eu tellement le choix ; c’était cela ou être malmené et mis de côté.

Alors Megamind avait choisi la voie la plus satisfaisante pour lui.

– A présent que je suis un gentil, les choses sont complètement différentes. Je ne suis pas supposé inspirer la terreur ou malmener les gens. Alors me fondre dans la masse… oui, je le souhaite à présent, parce qu’on ne m’y juge pas et que l’on ne crie pas d’effroi à mon encontre. Ce sont de grandes différences.

– Personne n’a crié au marché, Megamind, du moins pas à cause de toi. Les gens… certains continuent à reculer ou à te regarder de travers mais les choses ont changé depuis que tu as sauvé Metrocity de la folie d’Hal. Je te l’ai déjà dit, tout le monde connait déjà ton visage, Megamind, cependant cette fois ils n’y collent plus l’étiquette du grand méchant qui sévit régulièrement dans la ville mais ils voient en toi leur sauveur, désormais. Nombreux sont ceux à t’avoir vu te battre avec Hal et le vaincre et certaines images ont été retransmises pour ceux qui ne t’ont pas vu ainsi. Leur regard sur toi a changé, plus personne ne te considère comme un monstre, mais pour beaucoup d’entre eux il leur faut encore perdre les tics habituels en ta présence et s’accoutumer à cette nouvelle situation – comme toi. Laisse-leur le temps de s’habituer à toi. A te voir, jusqu’à ce que toi aussi tu deviennes partie intégrante de cette ville. Bientôt ils ne prêteront même plus attention à ton apparence mais il leur faut un peu de temps tu sais. Continuer à te cacher sous une fausse apparence n’aide personne et rend juste la situation plus confuse. Ne te rappelles-tu pas de la scène à la bibliothèque ? Je te l’ai dit, les gens étaient surtout choqués du fait que tu préfères te cacher sous l’identité d’un autre – Bernard en l’occurrence, à ce moment-là – alors que tu t’assumais tant, toi et ton style, par le passé.

– Je…

Megamind tenta de répondre mais ne le put pas. A vrai dire, il avait déjà tout dit et n’avait pas d’autres arguments à rétorquer. Pourquoi était-ce si dur en effet ? C’était tellement plus simple à l’époque où il se dévoilait tel qu’il était, autant son visage que son style vestimentaire qu’il aimait soigner selon ses propres goûts et détacher des diktats habituels. Son unicité était alors pour lui un avantage dont il jouissait sans vergogne, appréciant la réaction qu’il suscitait parmi les habitants. La situation s’était un peu renversée depuis et ses objectifs aussi. Son unicité ne le desservait plus, bien au contraire.

_Parce que j’ai la tête d’un méchant, tout simplement_. Il ne collait pas du tout avec l’aspect d’un gentil, malgré ses actions.

– Tu t’assumais bien en tant que super-vilain, est-ce donc si compliqué d’en faire de même en tant que super-héros et que mon petit-ami ? Pourquoi l’opinion des autres est-il devenu si important à tes yeux, même de la part de gens que tu ne connais même pas ?

Il soupira. Il se frotta le front alors que la lassitude s’était soudain emparée de lui.

– Ce n’est pas ça… c’est la peur que je suscite. Même si les gens ne crient pas, peut-on affirmer pour autant qu’ils n’en ont pas peur ? Certes, il n’y a pas eu de mouvement de foule et c’est une bonne chose, auquel cas la situation aurait pu être catastrophique ! Les gens devaient bien le savoir.

– On maitrise difficilement la panique, Megamind. Rappelle-toi l’attaque d’Hal, les gens couraient sans y prêter attention !

– En même temps, il les attaquait. Ils ne tenaient pas à mourir.

Roxanne balaya la suggestion d’un revers de la main.

– Oui, c’est vrai. Mais ce n’est pas ton propre cas et les gens le savent. Qu’importe qu’ils fassent quelques écarts si cela leur chante ? Tu ne comptes pas leur sauter dessus, il leur suffit de ne pas te regarder ! Tu n’as pas à te soumettre aux quelques préjugés qui peuvent subsister !

– Les fois où j’ai essayé de lutter contre cela, cela n’a jamais fonctionné. J’étais toujours le monstre effrayant et bizarre qui se retrouvait au coin et qui était puni. Les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on voudrait qu’elles le soient.

Roxanne comprit qu’il parlait de ce qu’il avait vécu à l’école et elle plissa les yeux, désolée pour lui.

– Les choses ont changé, répéta-t-elle. Tu n’es plus à l’école Megamind, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Regarde-toi aujourd’hui ; avant tu n’avais que Minion et heureusement qu’il était là pour toi, mais je suis là à présent. Et je t’aime, toi, le soi-disant _monstre_ de Metrocity. Je t’aime et je me fiche de ce que peuvent en penser les autres parce que je sais qui tu es et que je t’aime tel que tu es, qu’importe ton apparence. Je t’aime toi, ta maladresse, ta détermination à toute épreuve – je te l’avais dit au sommet de la tour, tu t’en rappelles, quand Hal m’y avait laissée prisonnière ? Que tu n’abandonnais jamais face aux difficultés, même lorsque tu savais que tu allais perdre, et que c’était là ta plus grande qualité, celle que j’avais toujours admirée chez toi. J’aime aussi l’assurance que tu déployais lorsque tu faisais fi de l’opinion des autres, même lorsque tu n’en recevais aucune approbation. Alors oui… oui, je suis triste de voir qu’aujourd’hui, tu n’oses plus sortir en ma compagnie sous ton vrai visage, que tu n’oses plus affronter leurs regards. Tu sais… à chaque fois que tu viens sous l’apparence d’un autre, cela me blesse parce que j’ai l’impression de faire semblant d’en aimer un autre alors que c’est toi, et que c’est toi que j’aime, mais ce n’est pas l’image que l’on donne. Cela me blesse aussi parce que je sais qu’au fond, tu te blesses également à faire semblant d’être quelqu’un d’autre pour te calquer dans le moule. Mais ce n’est pas toi ça, Megamind ; et je trouve cela triste que tu t’inhibes autant désormais.

Sur ses mots, elle se redressa. Elle le fixa quelques instants mais comme il était perdu dans ses pensées, elle décida de lui accorder le temps nécessaire afin de réfléchir à ses propos. La gorge nouée, elle s’éloigna lentement et après un dernier coup d’œil, elle quitta la pièce. Elle croisa Minion à l’entrée et après un bref salut, elle s’en alla. Dépité par son humeur maussade, il ne chercha pas à la rattraper.

Il se rendit près de son ami et l’observa quelques instants dans son dos avant de se rendre près de lui. Le silence persista un moment sans qu’il n’osât prendre la parole. Il souhaitait s’excuser pour la montre mais ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Il ouvrit une énième fois la bouche pour tenter mais fut interrompu par le génie :

– Ô Minion, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…, avoua finalement Megamind en prélude, ce qui surprit son ami.

– Je ne saurais pas quoi ajouter aux propos de miss Roxanne, je partage son opinion et elle a tout dit. Je… peut-être devriez-vous réfléchir à… ce que _vous_, vous voulez ? Vous, sans considérer l’opinion des autres ? Comment voulez-vous vivre votre vie et votre romance avec miss Roxanne ? Qu’est-ce qui compte le plus pour vous ? Souhaitez-vous réellement de cette vie que vous vous infligez ?

– Ce n’est pas aussi simple –

– En réalité, si, mais il faut l’assumer. Vous en êtes capable, Monsieur, miss Roxanne et moi le savons tous deux. A savoir si vous, vous vous donnerez les moyens d’être ce que vous voulez être.

**

_Un message !_ Megamind éteignit sa soudeuse et la posa dans un geste précipité, retira son masque et attrapa son téléphone portable qu’il faillit laisser tomber dans son empressement, sous les yeux désappointés de Minion qui posa le carnet qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Megamind ouvrit le message en question et un sentiment de joie s’empara de lui lorsqu’il vit qu’il s’agissait de Roxanne, puis d’euphorie lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’elle lui proposait un autre rendez-vous dans une heure à un bar.

– Qui est-ce ? C’est miss Roxanne ?

Alors qu’il allait répondre par la positive, Megamind sursauta à sa voix et se tourna vers Minion.

– Oui, elle propose que l’on se voie.

– Super !

Cela ne gênait plus du tout Minion que les deux se fréquentassent puisqu’à présent, leur relation n’était plus basée sur une illusion et une identité fausse – même si demeurait la fausse apparence qu’il revêtait. Il se montrait même enthousiaste la plupart du temps et pourtant, cette fois son ton enjoué sonnait creux et faux. Cela interpella Megamind qui arrêta son élan dans la rédaction de sa réponse et il le fixa, intrigué.

– Qu’y a-t-il Minion ? Un problème ?

Minion secoua les mains en signe de défense.

– Oh, non, non, pas du tout ! Miss Roxanne est très bien et vous êtes très bien ensemble ! C’est juste…

Minion se tut en repensant à leur discussion de la veille, aussi courte fût-elle. Ils n’en avaient pas reparlé depuis et c’était le premier rendez-vous que proposait Roxanne depuis ; de ce fait, il n’avait aucune idée de l’impact de leurs paroles sur les pensées et les agissements de Megamind et il n’avait pas osé le lui demander. Allait-il embarquer sa montre encore une fois et se transformer en beau brun à la tenue irréprochable digne du gendre parfait ? Il soupira. Il le craignait.

De son côté, Megamind n’osa pas le presser de poursuivre, craignant ce qu’il était susceptible d’ajouter. Ces discussions – des quasi-monologues – avec Roxanne puis Minion avaient ébranlé ses certitudes plus qu’il ne l’avouerait. S’il ne songeait que pour lui-même, bien sûr qu’il n’utiliserait pas ces illusions ridicules, ce n’était pas lui… les costumes-cravates et les chemises taillées sur mesure ? Très peu pour lui ! Lui c’était… c’était…

Il se retourna vers le placard qui contenait l’ensemble de ses tenues grandioses qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes fabriquées et ses bottines. Ses yeux brillèrent à leur vue ; cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas revêtu l’une d’entre elles. Une éternité, presque, à ses yeux. Il se contentait de sa tenue plus usuelle, puisqu’elle-même se retrouvait masquée par sa fausse apparence. Lui, c’était ça – c’était son style. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur son portable, pensif. Devait-il… devait-il faire comme elle l’avait dit, se présenter en public comme il l’avait toujours fait auparavant, en dépit de ce que pourraient penser les gens ?

– Vous devriez lui répondre, affirma soudain Minion d’une voix anormalement solennelle, ou peut-être n’était-ce que le fruit de son imagination. Elle vous propose ce rendez-vous pour quand ?

– Dans une heure.

– Alors vous devriez _vraiment_ lui répondre et tout de suite ! s’exclama le poisson d’une voix pressante.

Megamind s’empressa de s’exécuter et termina son message qu’il envoya aussitôt, sans même prendre la peine de se relire. Evidemment, il avait accepté. Même si de nombreuses choses l’occupaient dans leur antre, il aimait particulièrement les moments qu’il passait avec elle. Cependant, cette fois, sa joie fut teintée d’une note de circonspection. Que faire pour son apparence ? Pouvait-il réellement continuer sa mascarade alors qu’il avait désormais compris à quel point cela décevait Roxanne ? En avait-il réellement envie alors que, comme ils l’avaient dit, ce n’était pas lui mais rien qu’une façade qu’il revêtait pour le confort des autres ?

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, ployant sous la lassitude. Non, il n’aimait pas cela et jusque-là il s’y pliait, pour les autres et pour pouvoir sortir avec Roxanne. Il hésitait. Mais si elle avait raison et qu’il n’en avait nul besoin ? Aurait-il tort d’essayer, au moins rien qu’une fois ?

Il bondit soudain sur ses pieds, un élan de détermination brillant dans les yeux. Cette fois, il n’allait pas se laisser abattre ! Il était Megamind, nom de nom !

Minion sursauta et recula instinctivement, surpris par le brusque mouvement. Il le fixa avec étonnement.

– Minion, ma tenue !

– Votre tenue, Monsieur ?

C’était une demande qu’il n’avait pas reçue depuis longtemps.

– Oui ! Dépêchons-nous, le rendez-vous est dans moins d’une heure !

Un large sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du poisson et il bondit d’enthousiasme sur ses pieds, heureux. Il se sentait revivre et à regarder le visage presque extatique de Megamind tandis qu’il appelait à lui tous les brainbots pour l’aider, il avait l’impression que ce sentiment était partagé. Un vent frais soufflait sur leurs vies et c’était plus qu’appréciable.

Ils n’allaient pas jouer les super-vilains mais enfin, ils récupéraient un peu de ce passé qu’ils regrettaient tant.

– Quelle tenue, Monsieur ?

Megamind en désigna une en ne prêtant que peu attention à cette dernière. Plus que les particularités de celle-ci, le simple fait d’en revêtir une et de sortir au grand jour avec le remplissait d’une joie immense. Les brainbots s’affairèrent pour le revêtir de sa tenue en cuir moulé, de son immense cape et de ses bottines cloutées puis pour le maquiller et lisser son crâne jusqu’à le rendre brillant. Une fois terminé, Megamind s’extirpa du socle et respira un bon coup à plein poumons avant d’expirer, heureux ; cela faisait tellement longtemps et cela lui avait tant manqué ! C’était tellement bon !

– Satisfait, Monsieur ?

Megamind apprécia son aspect dans le miroir que Minion venait de lui apporter et sourit. C’était lui. Satisfait, il confirma d’un hochement de tête à son ami et regarda un instant à son portable. Il écarquilla les yeux, effaré. Le temps était passé si vite, il devait partir en vitesse s’il ne souhaitait pas arriver en retard !

– Minion, la voiture ! Ou sinon je suis fini !

– Ah bon, pourquoi ? demanda le poisson, amusé, alors que Megamind le poussait en direction du garage.

Déterminé à sortir ainsi, la tête haute, il alla pour s’installer à la place passager lorsqu’il fut pris d’un affreux doute. Minion ne le remarqua pas tandis qu’il cherchait les clés en sifflotant joyeusement, heureux d’avoir repris un peu de leurs vieilles habitudes – et les meilleures. Megamind en vint à se ronger les doigts, indécis. Que faire ? Il allait faire peur à tout le monde s’il sortait comme ça ! Son assurance dégonflée, il se précipita à l’intérieur pour récupérer sa montre et la mit à son poignet sur le chemin du retour, sans l’avoir activée pour autant. Cette présence le rassurait un peu mais que faire ?

Minion avait été surpris par son bref départ et à son retour, il eut le déplaisir de noter la présence de la montre maléfique qu’il détesta plus encore. Son engouement fut aussitôt douché et il fusilla l’appareil du regard. Il regrettait presque de ne pas l’avoir détruit, même s’il n’y avait jamais songé jusqu’à présent. Ce fut bougon qu’il gagna son propre siège conducteur. Megamind eut à peine le temps de s’asseoir et de fermer la portière que Minion démarra en trombe et fonça, prenant sèchement les virages et allant s’y vite que Megamind craignit plus pour sa vie qu’il ne se soucia du problème de son apparence – si finalement, il assumait réellement la sienne ou s’il se dégonflait totalement et adoptait une fois encore une illusion. Lorsque Minion s’arrêta devant le bar en question, il n’était pas plus décidé qu’à son départ. Un peu étourdi par le trajet, il ne sortit pas immédiatement de la voiture. Lorsque son regard tomba sur la terrasse, il se crispa. Il y avait beaucoup de monde – beaucoup trop de monde. Il y avait aussi Roxanne. Il se mit à sourire bêtement. Elle était si belle dans sa jolie et robe blanche et jaune si légère accompagnée de sandales lacées, qui s’accordait si bien avec le temps radieux. Cette dernière attendait debout et venait de river son regard sur la voiture.

– Vous allez la faire patienter encore longtemps ?

Ramené à la réalité, Megamind hésita. C’était le moment ou jamais, il devait se décider de la conduite à tenir – ou plutôt de l’aspect à revêtir. La sienne ou une autre ? Il devait se dépêcher !

Minion poussa un soupir et, exaspéré, il ne lui accorda pas ce temps nécessaire de réflexion ; d’une pression de bouton, il ouvrit la portière de Megamind et le jeta hors de la voiture avant de repartir vite fait, avant qu’il ne pût protester – il avait été tenté de lui arracher la montre mais c’était là un combat que Megamind devait mener seul en définitive. Le pied pris dans sa cape et du fait de son élan, Megamind chuta lamentablement sur le trottoir. Des exclamations surprises fusèrent autour de lui mais sur l’instant, il fut trop occupé à songer qu’il avait l’air d’un abruti et à se plaindre en pensée que c’était bigrement dur et que cela faisait un mal de chien pour en tenir compte. Il était choqué ; comment Minion avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille, l’abandonner ainsi à son triste sort en le jetant comme une vieille chaussette ? Ainsi il ne pensa même pas à revêtir son masque quand il l’aurait encore pu. Roxanne se précipita vers lui et l’aida à se relever avant d’épousseter ses vêtements. Il se figea en constatant que c’étaient les siens et pas une veste imaginaire mais le sourire rassurant et les yeux pétillants de Roxanne l’en empêchèrent alors qu’elle redressait le haut col de sa cape qui s’était un peu plié. Un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres en réponse. Cependant, la magie de l’instant se brisa lorsqu’il constata tous les regards posés sur eux, les silhouettes qui s’étaient redressées avec sa chute, et il porta instinctivement la main à sa montre. Le sourire de Roxanne se fana mais elle ne dit rien ; cela suffit cependant à ce qu’il suspendît son geste.

Après un instant en suspens, Roxanne saisit sa main et le tira vers elle et vers la terrasse et il se laissa faire. Il constata que les personnes debout s’étaient rassises, une fois conscientes qu’il allait bien et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de davantage d’aide, et surtout qu’hormis quelques regards curieux et des murmures, les gens finissaient par se désintéresser de lui et par retourner à leurs activités.

– Tu vois, j’avais raison. Ils s’habituent à toi, lui souffla-t-elle dans l’oreille juste avant qu’ils ne prissent place autour d’une petite table à deux qu’un serveur venait de leur désignait.

L’indifférence du professionnel et l’absence de rejet furent autant de facteurs qui s’ajoutèrent et qui l’amenèrent à se détendre progressivement. Il en vint à sourire lui-même.

– Oui. Oui, c’est vrai, tu as raison.

A présent il se sentait un peu ridicule du cirque qu’il avait fait et de nouveau, il se sentit revivre, plus que jamais auparavant – parce que cette fois, il était également accepté. Le visage rayonnant devant lui était l’ultime récompense tandis qu’elle le fixait, heureuse de lui faire face à lui et non à un avatar qu’il empruntait.

Pour la première fois Megamind se sentit véritablement bien et heureux, tout en étant lui-même.


End file.
